


【沈马】Summer on You

by Ultranova11



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, OOC, 双向暗恋, 小学生文笔, 校园au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultranova11/pseuds/Ultranova11
Summary: 嘴上互相嫌弃其实偷摸喜欢对方。喜欢打架（？）耍帅怼人的差生x公私分明学神纪检委员
Relationships: 沈马 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【沈马】Summer on You

沈腾蹑手蹑脚走到墙边，谨慎地四下望了一眼。先把书包往墙里一甩，再摊开手掌呸呸了两声，搓了搓，一跃而起。  
一看就是老手了。  
沈腾暗自庆幸又没人发现，但是才刚把身体转正，就发现有个小姑娘站在那儿，正仰头看他。  
不是吧。  
“班...班长大人，今天您巡查啊，辛苦了，小的这就走，不给您添麻烦。”沈腾油嘴滑舌地想开溜。  
“行，赶紧下来写名字。”马丽挥了挥手中的白纸。  
沈腾哭丧着脸，“班主任说要是再因为我迟到扣分，就把我换到别的班。”  
“岂不是更好，我老早想换同桌了。”马丽撇撇嘴。  
“不行啊，班长大人。”  
“我去别的班就不方便欺负你了。”  
“沈腾！”马丽生气地跺了跺脚，“别贫了，快下来，早读都要结束了。”  
“你保证不记我名字。”  
“谁要跟你保证！”  
“行，那咱俩就在这耗着吧。”沈腾耍无赖，颇有分破罐子破摔的意味。  
马丽听到铃声响了，心里就像有千万只蚂蚁在爬，想立刻马上拔腿冲向教学楼。  
“我说马丽，身为你的好同桌，你作为我的班长，就饶我这一次吧。”沈腾可怜兮兮地乞求。  
“写名字。”马丽就像铁面无私的包青天。  
“不写！”  
马丽气得说不出话。  
“我写了我就...”  
我就不能一整天都看到你了。  
沈腾委屈，但不说。  
马丽抬腕看看时间，急得眼泪都要下来了。她跳起来想去够沈腾的手，把他拽下来。  
沈腾的手往上一举，终于笑了，露出两颗虎牙，“够不到够不到。”他最喜欢逗马丽了。  
沈腾坐在墙头上，两条长腿晃来晃去，一只手抬起，挡住了眼前刺眼的阳光。他眯了眯眼，发现马丽搬了条凳子在他正下方，站上去准备下一轮“进攻”。  
马丽现在距地面有一段距离了，凳子又不宽，她不敢跳太高。  
还是，够，不，到。  
马丽鼓着腮帮，小青蛙似的。两只手叉腰，在想还有什么办法。沈腾看了直乐。  
他就喜欢惹马丽生气，喜欢看她被自己怼得说不出话，然后无可奈何地妥协。虽然外人看起来他们是天天吵架，好像天生就是一对冤家，可是沈腾内心是喜欢马丽的。喜欢这个被自己一手培养的话痨，喜欢这个平时面无表情，但能在他面前笑得不顾形象的马丽。  
不知道马丽怎么想呢。  
沈腾突然很想知道答案。  
他向下一跳，轻轻巧巧，不偏不倚地刚好落在凳子仅有的空处。  
两个人面对面紧挨在一起，几乎快没有空隙。呼吸声瞬间急促了起来。  
心跳都乱了。  
“沈，沈腾。你干什么？”马丽的脸颊飞上两团红晕，慢慢红到了耳根。  
沈腾没想到既不严肃，也没有那么话痨的马丽，有那么可爱。  
马丽不敢抬头看他，低着头，眼睛四处乱瞟，像只惊慌失措的小兔子。  
沈腾嘴角划过一抹不易察觉的微笑，“没什么啊。太凑巧了。”  
分明是故意的吧。  
马丽狠狠地想。  
自己长那么大哪有跟男生站的这样近过。而且还是，喜欢的人。  
马丽一只手悄悄抓住沈腾的领带，往下一拽。沈腾被这突如其来的拉扯吓一跳，再反应过来，他面前就是她红通通的脸，离她的嘴唇只有...三厘米。  
近了看，马丽气呼呼得好像炸了毛的小猫咪。  
沈腾没想过马丽会这样。  
完全超出意料了啊啊啊！  
马丽可管不了那么多，她现在正作为一名纪检委员，和沈腾讲话。  
沈腾咽了口唾沫。  
“沈腾同学，我警告你，下次再用这种手段就没用了。”  
嗯？？  
剧情发展不对劲？  
说好的公正严明呢？  
马丽跳下凳子，拍了拍手上的灰，头也不回地跑向教室。  
沈腾傻傻地看着她背影，后知后觉地反应过来。  
纪检委员，好像给自己...放水了？！

广播室的门“砰”的一声被人大力推开，马丽吓了一跳，一口水差点没喷出来。看清来人是沈腾之后，怒气值更是蹭蹭上涨。  
“干什么，不会好好开门是不是？”  
沈腾的手撑在膝盖上，也不知道有什么要紧事，跑得上气不接下气。  
“班...班长，老师找你。”  
“完了？”  
“嗯。”沈腾的脸上泛起笑意。  
马丽嗔怪地瞪了他一眼，没有丝毫怀疑地起身离开。  
沈腾一本正经的表情在马丽离开之后完全消失，他一屁股坐到椅子上，兴奋地想做点什么。  
他拍了拍话筒，“喂喂，能听到吗。”  
马丽听见熟悉的声音，一下子刹住了脚步。  
我去，被骗了。  
马丽后知后觉，但站在原地没动，想看看沈腾在玩什么花样。没事的，到时候让老师去批评就好了。  
“那个谁，马丽啊。天天跟你吵架，今儿说点真心话好不好？”  
马丽谁不知道啊。学生会会长，纪检委员，全年级第一的学神，什么市级省级各种证书拿到手软，天天给学校争光。凡遇老师训人必有这么一句：“你看人家马丽...”关键人家一点不骄傲，还那么谦虚好学上进。  
马丽的同桌沈腾也挺出名的。抛开有这样一位优秀的同桌做榜样，沈腾不仅一副无所谓的样子还天天和小姑娘吵架不谈，光是他翻墙出去跟人打群架这事就可以说上好久，班里同学戏称为“613事件”，时不时要拿来开开玩笑。不过除此之外就没什么重大的恶劣行为了。总的来说，打架的一把好手，但人吧，还不错。  
“咳，也没什么煽情肉麻的话。就一句。”  
“马丽，我喜欢你。”  
沈腾低沉的声音回荡在校园里的每个角落，也穿过了马丽的耳朵，直抵心脏。  
整个校园诡异地安静三秒之后，起哄的叫喊声在各栋教学楼不约而同地爆发，夹杂着零零落落的鼓掌声，接着逐渐聚拢在一起，不知道的以为全校都要提前放假了才这么开心。  
沈腾满意地往椅背一靠，伸了个懒腰，“爽！”  
话音未落，有一只手用力拍在了门上，发出“咣”的巨响，紧随其后的就是马丽带着喘息的质问，“臭不要脸！你以为我不知道今天是愚人节啊？”  
沈腾吊儿郎当地双手一摊，换了个舒服的姿势，“没错啊。”  
“开这么大玩笑...”  
“不愧是我。”沈腾嬉皮笑脸地打断。  
其他不明真相的吃瓜同学默默听着广播里两人“打情骂俏”。  
马丽伸手想打沈腾，他先她一步，眼疾手快地抓住她手腕。沈腾懒洋洋地站起来，一步步向前走，迫使马丽不停往后退，直到他确定话筒不可能收到一点声。  
“马丽。”他的两颗虎牙露了出来。  
“干...干嘛。”  
“愚人节之外的日子，我也喜欢你。”  
扑通，扑通，扑通。  
我也是。  
她在心里说。  
马丽看着地板，长睫毛颤动着，像有只蝴蝶落在她的眼睛上，扑闪着翅膀。  
女孩子的脸红胜过一大片话，不知道沈腾能不能懂呢。

“不是吧，怎么今天又是我值日！”沈腾哀嚎着。  
本来他早已收拾好书包，准备铃一响就冲出教室，甚至已经跃跃欲试地把一只脚伸向了过道。  
心里想的那么美好，现在全泡汤了。  
沈腾耷拉着脑袋，不情不愿地拿起拖把。拖地跟挠痒痒似的，似乎没吃饱饭一样，一副有气无力的模样。  
马丽忍俊不禁，“你是生什么重病了吗？用力点啊。”  
“能不能动作快点，你也太慢了。”  
沈腾一听这话就来劲了，拖把往地上一杵，另只手叉着腰，用下巴看马丽，“你催个屁。”  
“我怎么不能催，我本来就是来监督你干活。”  
“连续五天了，每天都是我值日，你不觉得这很不正常吗！”  
“很正常啊。因为是我安排的。”  
“你...”沈腾被噎得说不出话，“好啊你，公报私仇是吗？”  
“我这人向来公私分明。”马丽忍着笑。  
沈腾狐疑的眼神在马丽身上扫了过去，忍气吞声地只得继续。  
谁叫她是班长。  
而且能有短暂的独处时刻...其实，也挺开心的。

沈腾鬼鬼祟祟地从马丽的桌子里拿出一张白纸，涂涂画画了半天。一抬头看马丽正朝这边走来，他做贼心虚似的迅速放回去，装作什么都没发生。  
“嗨，班长大人，今天的作业给我抄下。”  
马丽转头看到沈腾贱兮兮的笑脸，感到莫名其妙，“作业...还没布置呢。”  
她觉得他有点儿不对劲，具体哪里不对劲，她也说不上来。  
马丽审问犯人似的，用怀疑的目光上上下下把沈腾扫描了一遍，把沈腾盯得内心发毛，但表面依然强装镇定。  
过半天，马丽认真、一本正经地问：“今天的药吃了吗？”  
“靠。”  
“疼疼疼疼疼，嘶，沈腾你弹我脑门干什么？你过来，你别跑！”

直到当天放学的时候马丽才知道沈腾偷偷摸摸干了什么事。她照例把值日名单拿出来，正准备在最后一列签上自己的名字，无意间一瞥，发现第一列沈腾的名字被划掉，改成了“马丽”。  
马丽连眨好几下眼睛，反应了一会儿想起来今天下午沈腾的不对劲。一抬头，沈腾洋洋得意地笑，“班长大人，上面写的是谁名字，谁就得值日。”  
沈腾是小学生吗，这么幼稚。  
马丽有一瞬间的失语。  
“自己改的名，不算。”  
“喂，这上面，白纸黑字明明白白。你不会想偷懒吧。”沈腾理直气壮。  
马丽再次无语。  
“行行行，你无赖，让你。”  
不过沈腾一个男的，又喜欢眼前的小姑娘，当然不会让她一个人做这些。两个人一起干活，很快就到了尾声。  
沈腾在讲台上擦黑板，另一只手耍酷地插在衣服口袋里。然而马丽完全没在意这些，她坐在自己座位发呆，等监督他擦完，好回家。  
“马丽。”沈腾从来没有这样温柔的叫过她名字。马丽有一刹那的愣神。  
“你认真看完第一列。再决定，要不要在今天的那个空格签名。”  
马丽疑惑地瞟了眼沈腾，他仍然背对着她，看不到他的表情，可是刚刚的声音分明在告诉她，沈腾此时的脸上，一定充满了笑意。  
马丽半信半疑，拿起手边的纸。  
马丽  
马丽  
马丽  
“这有什么啊。”  
马丽的目光下移，忽然看到了不同于前面的四个字。  
我喜欢你  
再往下...  
做我女朋友吧  
沈腾背后宛如长了眼睛，他在这时恰到好处地转过身，带了温柔的笑，像柔和的阳光在荡漾。  
“马丽。”  
“如果你愿意...”  
“我愿意。”


End file.
